


a future i will see with you

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, Post JackAdlers Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “You think I’m insanely good.” Hinata says in a sing-song voice and barely swallows his laughter when Kageyama’s face pinches irritably like he’s just bitten into something unbearably sour. It’s by far the tamest compliment Kageyama’s directed at him between the end of their match and now, but Hinata has had tragically little time to get on with some dearly missed teasing. He glides his nose against Kageyama’s cheek placatively, smile never wavering as he whispers, “You want to set to me again.”He says it lightly, teasingly but he knows his eyes must betray his seriousness, his eagerness to have it confirmed when neither of them is high off the adrenaline of a demanding match.(or: the morning after the JackAdlers match wherein heartfelt conversations are had)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 82
Kudos: 963





	a future i will see with you

Hinata has been awake for a while now but he doesn’t feel like getting up. 

It doesn’t happen often, especially not these days, courtesy of the well-oiled routine he developed in Brazil and stayed committed to, which involves waking up with the sun to do yoga before putting together an energizing breakfast. It’s a routine he has fit into easily in Japan as well, even if meditating on a sunny beach nearly every day is something he finds himself missing from time to time. But it’s a routine that _works_ : his body is already accustomed to waking up just before sunrise without the aid of an alarm clock and any moment longer than necessary spent in bed is a huge waste of time. Time, Hinata has learnt, is finite and precious and never nearly _enough_ to keep doing the things he loves most and it should never be taken for granted. 

On the very, very rare occasion that he allows himself to “sleep in”, he lets himself be awoken by the sun and stays in bed, slow and warm for an hour or so before rolling out of bed to get started on his day as per usual. 

This morning when Hinata awakes, sleep and exhaustion clinging to his entire body from the gruelling match of the previous day, it is still dark outside and when he tries to roll over to get some more shuteye, he is suddenly made aware of a trapping weight on top of him. 

His heart soars in his chest when he sees the cause. 

Tobio. 

He must’ve rolled on top in his sleep, sprawled over Hinata as he is, long limbs clinging onto him tightly like some sort of overenthusiastic octopus and pinning him to the mattress with his considerable weight. His face is slack, almost delicate with sleep and Hinata soaks up the sight greedily even if he notes a distinct line of drool making its way down from the corner of Tobio’s mouth. This is a first. Waking up like this. One of the many firsts they’ll experience together, Hinata’s sure, but he still feels incredibly giddy over the novelty of it, wants to imprint every little detail in his mind. 

He raises a hand and runs it lovingly over the back of Tobio’s neck, tentatively at first afraid of waking him, and growing bolder as he continues to trace a path across Kageyama’s upper back and shoulders, appreciating the new broadness. Tobio only shifts against him a little and snorts a sleepy noise against his neck but otherwise shows no sign of waking or any intention to move. Hinata has to tilt his head to smother a ridiculous grin into his partner’s hair as the sheer domesticity of the moment hits him full force. Mornings have always been centered around heightened productivity for Hinata, it’s the space of time he gets the most done with a fresh mind and a fresh outlook and works himself up for a rewarding day. This is an indulgence Hinata’s never imagined to allow himself let alone enjoy it with someone else. 

But as Hinata lies there, the world is very quiet around him except for Kageyama’s soft snores that keep tickling his chest, and for once Hinata doesn’t mind. Doesn’t feel like he should be elsewhere, working out or improving in some other way. He can just be there, in the stillness of the moment. And if everything else was to disappear then, leaving only him and Kageyama together in this too little hotel bed beneath the fresh white sheets, he sincerely wouldn’t mind.

Hinata happily loses track of time, not sure how long he lies like this drifting between sleep and wakefulness, listening to Kageyama’s breaths. The next time he opens his eyes it’s already bright outside but he’s too afraid to move to check the time lest he disturb his partner’s peaceful slumber. He’s about to make himself more comfortable and try to doze off again when Kageyama begins stirring on top of him, face scrunching up tightly as if in displeasure at the idea of waking up, before his beautiful blue eyes blink open, gathering a sense of his surroundings. 

He watches Kageyama freeze up minutely before relaxing just as quickly and nuzzling against Hinata’s chest.

Hinata wonders if Kageyama can feel how wildly his heart is beating.

“Hi.” Hinata whispers, lips bowed into an elated smile, unable to hold himself back a second longer. Kageyama tilts his head up, blinking up at him for a moment, slowly, marvellingly before his face breaks into an answering smile of his own. 

“Hi.” he echoes back albeit a little questioningly as Hinata’s fingers track a gentle path down his neck to the slope of his back, drawing fluttering little figures. Tobio keeps smiling, a dopey smile that Hinata would do anything to see more of, and presses his face back against Hinata with a contented sigh. Hinata can’t remember the last time he was this happy. The last time he saw _Kageyama_ this happy. 

He noses against the soft hair at Kageyama’s temple, letting his touch linger, just breathing the other man in and relishing the simple joy of finally getting to hold him like this. 

“I love you.” Hinata tells him and he says it differently from when he almost shouted the confession in the heat of the moment the previous day. Although the significance of the words hasn’t changed, this time they’re spoken softer, unhurried by the bustle of the stadium and the clamour of people around them, but still a little breathy and wondrous, his mouth not quite used to the shape of them yet. 

He watches, heart in his throat as a flicker of surprise crosses Tobio’s face and his eyes widen momentarily before softening into something warm and sweet and terribly enticing. A strong arm winds around his waist pressing them even closer and Tobio has to perch a little above him to be able to look at him properly when he says it back.

Hinata’s breath hitches predictably and he tightens his fingers on the fabric of Tobio’s shirt as he longs to make the delightful moment last. If his dear partner would just _let him_ , that is. 

Initial surprise now replaced with impish smugness, Kageyama looks all too pleased with himself, peering down at him with sparkling eyes and a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Like he can tell exactly the effect he’s having on Hinata.

And well. Hinata can’t really bring himself to be annoyed over it. Of course Kageyama can tell. Anyone who spends as little as two minutes around them can tell. The sky is blue, grass is green, Hinata Shouyou is head over heels for Kageyama Tobio.

It's not exactly news.

“You’re amazing.” Hinata retaliates instead just to hear Tobio whine and burrow his face back against him and Hinata huffs out a laugh in response, endlessly endeared and lifts a hand to play with the baby hairs at the nape of Kageyama’s neck. It’s incredible. The wonderfully abashed way Kageyama still reacts when Hinata compliments him. Even if he knows how highly Hinata thinks of him, how terribly Hinata adores him. By the end of second year he stopped looking as painfully constipated as he used to, but accepting praise is still a bit of a struggle for him. 

Hinata has all the time in the world to fix that.

“Shut up.” Kageyama grumbles, eyebrows knitted in a frown that he's too sleepy and content to channel his usual intensity into. “You’re the amazing one. Obviously.” 

Hinata feels his own cheeks heat up with embarrassment now. He’s not sure if Kageyama’s just echoing what Hinata told him all those years ago, if he means just volleyball or something else entirely. Nevertheless it sends his heart aflutter. 

“Didn’t we agree that you should warn me before saying things like that?” Hinata whispers, tightening his hold on the warm body on top of him. That they did. After Hinata nearly doubled over from the impact of all that praise Kageyama poured on him after his debut match. The memory alone is enough to set Hinata literally on fire. “I still can’t believe you said all those...things. In front of so many people, too.”

There’s minute shuffling and a hand bracing lightly against his chest before a pair of beloved blue eyes are squinting up at him judgmentally.

“Why?” Tobio says, head cocked a little in a way that makes Hinata’s heart swell in his chest. “You were _incredible_. Everyone saw and they couldn’t do a damn thing about it.” 

All of this is said to him in such a matter of fact tone all Hinata can do is hide his face in Tobio’s hair and fume with embarrassment. He remembers the aftermath of his service aces and the victory they secured. The miffed and downright incredulous looks thrown at him through the net, and Kageyama among all of them, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back in exhilarating laughter. It took every ounce of willpower in Hinata’s body not to cross to the other side of the net right then and there. 

Hinata still hasn’t gotten used to feeling this flattered over his volleyball. Moreso when the praise came from Kageyama… Hinata knew it was genuine and heartfelt. The words tugged at Hinata’s heartstrings like nothing ever had before. Like no words of praise from anyone else ever could.

“Thank you.” he murmurs at last, not sure if he even said as much yesterday or barrelled straight ahead into a frantic marriage proposal. It’s all a bit of a blur really. Nearly everything except for the pleasantly shocked and enamoured expression on his best friend’s face, who is now his fiancé. 

Tobio hums his approval against Hinata’s pec and wiggles closer to tangle their legs together. Hinata lets him get comfortable and leans in to press a kiss against his forehead. 

He feels an answering brush of lips against his jaw and his eyes begin to sting suddenly, overwhelmed by everything that’s happened over the past twenty four hours. He’s won his first professional match, he’s defeated _Kageyama_ , he’s received an offer he’s been craving to hear since he was old enough to dream about it. Kageyama is now not only his partner and rival, but his fiancé. 

He can’t believe this is his life. 

“I’m gonna play on the national team.” Hinata says, awed and from the brush of hair against his chin he reckons Kageyama’s shifting a bit to be able to see his face. Hinata keeps his eyes up on the ceiling as he continues, voice tight with emotion. “The highest stage of Japan and then the top of the world. I’m actually gonna make it, Kageyama.”

There’s a harsh jab to his hip and Hinata lets out an indignant squawk, snapping his head down to glare at the setter, just as Kageyama uses the opportune moment to dart up and press a soft kiss against his chin. All complaints as well as thoughts effectively get wiped from Hinata’s head instantly. 

The same offending hand begins to rub soothingly at the spot shortly after and Hinata is mildly annoyed by how easily Kageyama can placate him.

“Of course you are.” Tobio affirms, eyebrow raised incredulously. “You already _have_ , dumbass. Do you think everyone just gets scouted for the national team after their first professional game? You’d have to be insanely good for that. You weren’t expecting anything less after all that beach training, were you?”

Hinata gapes at him in disbelief for an agonizingly long time before gathering his wits together and his lips spread into a huge, roguish grin. Kageyama’s eyes narrow immediately, hands flexing by Hinata’s waist but Hinata is quick. He tightens his hold on Kageyama’s torso lest he try to move away or smother him with a pillow, and knowing Kageyama it could potentially be both and keeps smiling up at him. 

“You think I’m insanely good.” Hinata says in a sing-song voice and barely swallows his laughter when Kageyama’s face pinches irritably like he’s just bitten into something unbearably sour. It’s by far the tamest compliment Kageyama’s directed at him between the end of their match and now, but Hinata has had tragically little time to get on with some dearly missed teasing. He glides his nose against Kageyama’s cheek placatively, smile never wavering as he whispers, “You want to set to me again.” 

He says it lightly, teasingly but he knows his eyes must betray his seriousness, his eagerness to have it confirmed when neither of them is high off the adrenaline of a demanding match. And didn’t that declaration slam into him like a bolt of lightning. A genuine, heartfelt acknowledgement from Kageyama was something Hinata's been longing to hear since the day he met the setter, but to reduce everything Kageyama told him the day before to a mere _acknowledgement_ , would be nothing short of criminal. When Kageyama’s words essentially comprised a request, a proposal and a promise rolled into one. At the time Hinata reacted the only way his useless mind could come up with: by putting forth a proposal of his own, one that entailed ties outside of the volleyball court as well. Now, with his new fiancé sleepy and pliant on top of him, it might be the best time to revisit everything that they yelled about the day before. 

And he’s expecting Kageyama to maybe roll his eyes or ignore him completely like the many times in the past whenever Hinata tried to tease a compliment out of him, not to catch him looking up at him with that endearing half-smile of his, eyes serious and soft. 

“I do.” Kageyama tells him, fingers tapping a mindless rhythm against Hinata’s hips - a nervous habit - and Hinata wants to reach out in comfort but he is so affected by everything … everything _Kageyama,_ he feels weightless, like he could float off the bed and walk across the ceiling and never come down. Nervous or not Kageyama meets his gaze head-on when he says, “I meant it. Every word of it.”

Hinata’s throat goes dry all of a sudden and his tongue feels like cotton, numb and useless in his mouth. He knows he couldn’t get any words out without embarrassing himself before Kageyama who already shows the inklings of satisfied amusement on his face and Hinata simply can’t have that. 

He tangles his hand in Kageyama’s hair and the minute widening of Kageyama’s eyes is the last thing he takes note of before tugging him down into a fervent kiss. There’s a muffled sound of surprise against his lips before Kageyama’s melting against him, hands stroking a gentle track up Hinata’s sides while Hinata caresses his hair, his face, the slope of his neck. 

Hinata still can’t get enough of it. Of them together like this. 

He hopes he never does. 

Hinata pulls back slightly, feeling Kageyama’s puffs of breath and the soft flutter of his eyelashes against his cheek and can’t resist darting in for a few more pecks, short and sweet. 

“I know.” Hinata whispers, trailing his kisses along Kageyama’s bridge and across his cheeks that are flushed bright pink. _Cute_. So unfairly cute. 

Tobio hums against his mouth and strokes a hand through Hinata’s orange curls. “And you?” Tobio asks breathlessly when Hinata moves his kisses down to the side of his neck. 

“Tobio. _Of course_ I want to play with you, stupid.” Hinata says, voice lilting and happy as he skitters his fingers along Kageyama’s sides, relishing in the shiver he receives in response. He smirks, leaning in close to whisper, “I can’t wait. There’s _so much_ we’ve gotta do together now.” 

As to be expected Kageyama’s eyes flash intensely at his words, determination and pure unbridled excitement written all across his features and Hinata’s half expecting Kageyama to usher him out of bed and demand they find a court to practice on _right this instant_ , but Kageyama surprisingly stays put. Probably more exhausted than he’s been letting on, Hinata muses, as he tries to bring them together for another kiss. 

A large hand pressing against his chest halts him gently and Hinata’s eyebrows crease when he sees Kageyama staring at him, gaze heavy with a different kind of emotion now. 

“Not that.” Kageyama says before Hinata can ask, and then huffs impatiently when Hinata just grows confused instead, “Not volleyball. The - the other thing.”

“What other thing?” Hinata asks and he’s not being purposefully difficult to teasingly coax an answer out of his setter this time - they talked about a great deal of things yesterday, he genuinely can’t tell what he’s referring to. Kageyama looks down at him with steely eyes that would’ve had weaker men running for the hills, silently urging him to clue in but as it is, Hinata stares, unfazed and patient right back, waiting for him to elaborate. After a minute of this, Kageyama’s face seems to crumple and he folds in on himself over him, hiding his face against Hinata’s shoulder. 

“ _Kageyama._ ” Hinata says, aiming for chastising but ending up sounding concerned instead. It’s not like Kageyama to beat around the bush like this: he can’t be blamed for being worried, mind already jumping to all possible (horrible) conclusions. 

“The thing you said after that, idiot.” Kageyama mumbles petulantly, voice barely discernible with how close he’s pressed against him. Hinata sighs and caresses the back of his head apologetically: Kageyama’s gonna have to actually say what’s on his mind if he wants this to go anywhere. Kageyama’s next words come in a defeated sigh against his sternum. “The marriage thing. Did you mean it?” 

Hinata has to close his eyes and take a long bracing breath at that.

_The marriage thing._

Hinata’s not sure his heart is strong enough to survive this man. 

Hinata prods and nudges at Kageyama trying to coax him upright and when blue eyes fixed into a familiar frown peek up at him, Hinata hurries to clamp his hands over the sides of Kageyama’s face, not about to let him hide away again. He smiles down at him, letting his thumbs drag soothingly across Kageyama’s cheeks before he speaks. 

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life.” Hinata tells him and he feels Kageyama’s sharp exhale against his skin just as Kageyama’s arms tighten around his middle. Hinata huffs fondly, breathing his next words against Kageyama’s mouth, a demand softer than any other he’s made on his setter so far. “Marry me, Tobio.” 

No sooner does he say it than Kageyama swoops up to capture his lips in a kiss so fierce Hinata actually has to steady him by the waist lest they both fall over. Hinata’s chest prickles uncontrollably as his eyes begin to fill with tears. There’s the sound of lips meeting tenderly and a choked sob that gets lost in the frantic beating of their hearts and Hinata can’t really tell who the sound came from anyway. 

When they pull apart Kageyama’s cheeks are wet with tears and he takes one look at the reverent gaze Hinata’s levelled at him before a smile finally twists up his mouth. Kageyama tangles their fingers together, looking abashed all of a sudden, but he keeps looking at him, eyes bright and adoring even as he reaches up to wipe the tears with his free hand. Hinata loves him so much he can hardly stand it. 

“Should I take it as a yes?” Hinata asks, voice low and wrecked as he looks up at the man who means the entire world to him. His partner. His best friend. His soon to be _husband_.

“ _Idiot_.” Kageyama laughs, a wet, breathy thing and Hinata’s heart aches at the sound. Hinata gathers him into a fierce hug, nose pressed into Kageyama’s inky hair as he finally lets his eyes squeeze shut against the telltale prickling when Kageyama says, “ _Yes_. Of course it’s a yes. Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what this was but let's pretend there was some plot in there somewhere besides me just cramming as much tenderness as i could into a 3k word fic for coping purposes. 
> 
> [gentle wailing] Remi has drawn [this](https://twitter.com/radadouie/status/1272580650097401863/photo/1) incredibly tender and gorgeous piece inspired by this and i'm still so floored to be honest. Be sure to check out his works on twitter!! 
> 
> if you love haikyuu feel free to come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
